Tissue processors can be operated with varying levels of automation to process tissue for histology or pathology, such as from tissue grossing through slide staining. Various types of fluids, including chemical reagents, can be used at various stages of tissue processing. The fluids can be furnished in various ways, such as via small quantity release dispensers, manual dispensing into reagent vats, or via bulk containers connected with a processor via tubing.
There are various disadvantages of these prior systems. For example, manually pouring into (or draining) reagent vats suffers a disadvantage being time consuming and requiring pouring accuracy, decreasing the overall efficiency of the tissue processing system. Another disadvantage is that manual operations can be sloppy, requiring clean up of spills and consequential instrument down time. A further disadvantage is that care is required in selecting the correct reagent, increasing the possibility that reagents may be poured into the incorrect vat, either decreasing test accuracy or decreasing operational efficiency as the mistake is corrected.
As another example, one known system provides a reagent container connected via a tube protruding through a cap. This can suffer disadvantages of leakage in processing and difficulty in properly connecting the tubes.
In addition the known systems can engender risks that incorrect fluids are used, leading to inaccuracies or other damage in a processing operation. Various connector arrangements also are known, but may suffer disadvantages or connectability to various instruments other than the desired instruments.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a structured coupler that provides a fluid connection between one or more fluid containers and a tissue processor.